watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly
Molly was a member of WatchGirlsPlay, making her first appearance in The Forest. Her name is usually shortened to Molls by the other girls and the fans. She made her final gaming appearance in Hotel Remorse. Her final video appearance was in Ode to Molly where she said her goodbyes. About Molly has a cool, tough personality and is one of the more level headed of the group. She rarely cusses and rarely rages, opting to hold back when a game frustrates her. Though when something pushes her frustration, she simply stares at the camera unamused. She doesn't do too well in horror games, jumping at the slightest of noises. During the Until Dawn livestream, when it came to choosing an action she would panic and be too afraid to do anything, scared that she might kill one of the characters. By the end of finale of the Until Dawn livestream on September 23rd, she announced that she would be leaving GirlsPlay to focus on school and her impending marriage. She also officially announced her departure on twitter the same day.https://twitter.com/MollyTwoDollars/status/646894816278654976 Interaction with others She appears to be the closest with Andrea as they both appeared frequently together. With the others, it's unknown how close she was to them as she was rarely seen with them, though it can be presumed she was at least friends with them. When Mars joined, she began to be paired up with her in co-ops and the two formed a friendship. Video appearances Public videos *The Forest (#116) *Happy Wheels: 7, 10 (#123, #278) *AFK: 0, 3, 6, 7, 8, 9 (#126, #164, #198, #206, #255, #256) *Challenges: 7 (#133) *Five Nights at Freddy’s: 1-5 (#134, #141, #148, #171, #187) *Cat Mario: 3 (#135) *Goat Simulator: 3 (#137) *Evie: 2 (#143) *Dungeon Nightmares: 2 (#145) *The Typing of the Dead: Overkill: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#146, #179, #260, #355) *Sally.exe (#149) *Turbo Dismount: 1, 2 (#152, #236) *Amputea (#157) *QWOP (#158) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Family Reunion (#159) *Alien: Isolation (Survivor): 1, 2 (#163, #166) *Alien: Isolation (Campaign): 1-19 (#168, #172, #176, #180, #184, #188, #192, #196, #199, #203, #208, #212, #220, #223, #225, #229, #233, #237, #239) *The Evil Within: 1, 2 (solo) (#170, #272) *Simsimi: 1 (#183) *Five Nights at Freddy’s 2: 1, 2 (#186, #191) *FaceRig: 1 (#195) *Whack Your Ex (#202) *Unfair Mario: 3 (#210) *Scribblenauts Unmasked (#222) *Fist of Awesome (#224) *React: 1-11 (#245, #228, #246, #293, #303, #313, #328, #340, #341, #364, #382) *Crazy in Love (#232) *Dungeon Nightmares II (#242) *Five Nights at Freddy’s 3: 1-4 (#244, #249, #251, #253) *2 Year Anniversary (#254) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Wedding Day (#264) *One Night at Flumpty’s (#269) *Baking Simulator (#283) *I Don’t Even Know (#285) *Life is Strange: 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 2-4 (solo) (#295, #300, #304, #306) *First Person Lover (#301) *Give Up 2 (#307) *Depth (#309) *The Tender Cut (#318) *Dead Bits (#324) *Yandere Simulator (#334) *The Static Speaks My Name (#344) *Whack Your Computer (#348) *Five Nights at Freddy’s 4: 1-6 (#349, #360, #367, #377, #388, #445) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Mars) (#362) *Hatfall (#383) *Devastated Dreams (#387) *One Finger Death Punch (#392) *Luna Game (#393) *Boibot (#407) *Game of the Year: 420 Blazeit (#413) *Night Blights: 1 (#423) *Lullaby for an Electric Toaster (#438) *Hotel Remorse (#456) *Ode to Molly (w/Mars) (#458) Unlisted/Private videos *Mount Your Friends: 1 (w/Andrea) Trivia *Molly is one of two members who are known to have children, the other being Mars. External links Category:Former members Category:Members Category:Molly